Three Super Bowls in a Life Shared
by xonceinadream
Summary: Arguably the three most important Super Bowls in Kurt and Blaine's life.


**Happy Super Bowl Sunday. Go Hawks.**

* * *

_The First Super Bowl of Many_

Kurt brings it up the Wednesday before Super Bowl, asking if Blaine wants to go shopping with him for a new pair of shoes. There's a massive sale going on in a few stores and he has to check them out. At this point the two have been together for nearly a year and Blaine barely even grimaces in apology as he shakes his head, not bothering to look up from his homework. "I can go on Saturday but Sunday's Super Bowl."

There's a moment of hesitation as Kurt wracks his mind, trying to think of everything that he's heard his father and Finn talking about lately. "That's football right?"

Blaine has to smile, looking over at Kurt with that adoration in his eyes that makes Kurt want to absolutely melt. Blaine's sitting at Kurt's desk while Kurt lounges on his bed, having moved from his spot next to Kurt when they were doing more making out than homework. He'd promised to move back as soon as he finished the essay that he is working on. "Yes, Kurt. That's football."

"I thought your parents were out of town? Are they coming back for the game?" It didn't seem like something that the Andersons would do but Kurt had long ago given up on trying to figure that family out.

Blaine shrugs, looking back down at the essay that he's supposed to be working on. It's easy for him to let himself be distracted by Kurt, though. Especially since the essay is boring to write considering he did this his freshman year at Dalton. "No. They're still in… uh… I don't know where they are right now. It's in my calendar."

"So you're watching this big important football event alone?" Kurt asks, raising his eyebrows as he looks at Blaine. He knows that it doesn't bother Blaine anymore that his parents are never around. Not the way that it constantly bothers Kurt. He's used to it and Kurt isn't. Kurt thinks that Blaine deserves better. Blaine shrugs again in that way that lets Kurt know that he wishes that things were different but Blaine isn't going to say anything. Blaine's learned to just accept what he can't change and Kurt wishes that he'd push a bit more. "I'll be right back."

Blaine glances up but doesn't argue as Kurt heads down the hall, finding his father and Carole downstairs, smiling together as they make dinner. "Is Blaine staying for dinner?" Carole asks, turning to face Kurt when he comes in.

"Yeah, if that's okay. But I just wanted to ask if we had enough room for another person on Sunday."

Both of the adults turn to look at him, surprised. There's a sense of awe on Burt's face that makes Kurt want to cringe. "Are you saying you want to watch the big game with us?"

Understanding dawns on Kurt's face and he really does cringe then. "_No_! No. No. No, I don't. But Blaine's going to watch it but his parents are still gone and he has nobody to watch it with and I think he'd enjoy it over here more."

Burt masks the disappointment well and Kurt has a feeling it's because he hadn't even let himself hope that Kurt wanted to watch it. The only reason he could even tolerate sports was when there was eye candy. And football was not eye candy. "You know he's always welcome over here."

"Thanks, Dad." Kurt can hear his dad say something else but he's already running back upstairs, moving to sit down in Blaine's lap, grinning at the way that Blaine's arm instinctively slides around his waist. He thinks about the last time that they were in this position, at Blaine's desk while his parents were out and he can't quite stop the blush that slides up his cheeks. "So, you now have plans for Sunday."

Blaine looks at Kurt, leaning back so that Kurt can adjust himself, straddling Blaine's waist and sitting on his thighs. "I already had plans."

Shrugging, Kurt leans forward, unable to resist pressing his lips to a hickey that's just peeking up from underneath Blaine's shirt. They've both found out how much they love marking each other in the last few months since their first time. While they had enjoyed it before, they like it even more now. "Now you have new plans."

"But the Super-"

"Yes, the Super Bowl. Got it," Kurt teases, lifting his head up so that he can look in Blaine's eyes. "Now you're coming over here. Dad and Finn are having food and stuff and I'll even sit with you. Although I really don't want to watch the game."

Blaine looks at Kurt, just looks at him as his hands move idly up and down Kurt's sides. "Really? I don't want to… get in the way."

Kurt shakes his head, cupping Blaine's cheek to keep him in place this time as he kisses him lightly. "Dad said that you're always welcome. And we all want you here. You're practically part of the family."

Sometimes they both stop when they say something like that, freeze. They're both so young still, still in high school and technically they haven't even been together a year. But both of them just know. They know that this is what they want for their entire life, who they want to be with. Blaine kisses Kurt's throat and then his lips, finally smiling a real smile. "Thank you."

* * *

Kurt frowns as he looks up from his book from his spot on the armchair on the other side of the living room. He'd started the day out with his head resting in Blaine's lap as Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. Then something exciting had happened (Kurt still hadn't figured out what) that had caused Blaine to try to jump up and he probably would've knocked Kurt to the floor if he hadn't realized what he was doing. After that, Kurt had settled with cuddling into Blaine's side. That had again spelled disaster when Blaine had tried to move.

So now he's on the other side of the room, watching as his father, Finn and Blaine munch on the food that Carole and Kurt had prepared and scream at as far as Kurt can tell, completely random things. He knows the basic rules of football (get the ball to the other end of the field) but he just does not get why it requires so much noise.

Blaine catches his eye, a shine to his own eyes and Kurt has to smile back. It's not his thing at all but he thinks that he could like it for Blaine. Or, well, maybe he couldn't like football. But he could at least cook the food like Carole does. It's a ridiculous thought but he can't help but think of what Blaine had said when he'd given him his promise ring. The first Christmas of many. Perhaps this will be their first Super Bowl of many.

And when he tells Blaine later, the intensity that Blaine kisses him with makes every wasted second watching the stupid game worth it.

* * *

_The First Super Bowl Party They Throw_

Kurt can tell that Blaine has something to tell him and he's not going to like it. After however many years as friends, boyfriends, lovers, fiancés and now five years as husbands, he just knows when something is going on with Blaine. Kurt also knows that Blaine will tell him in his own time.

Its a few days after Christmas when it finally comes out. They're cuddled together with warm mugs of tea in their hands, Kurt half draped across Blaine's lap when Blaine grabs the remote, pausing the movie that they're watching. Kurt shifts, holding his mug carefully to not spill it as he rolls over to face Blaine completely. "Yes?"

"It's our year to throw a Super Bowl party." Blaine doesn't waste any time saying it, knowing that he just needs to get the bad news out of the way.

Kurt looks at Blaine oddly, thinking about the Super Bowl. After so long together, he knows immediately what the Super Bowl is, much to his displeasure It's still weeks away, although he is glad that he has time to plan if he is going to have to throw the party. Blaine and some of the friends that he'd made always alternated houses for Super Bowl. Sometimes Kurt would go out with the girls to do something, normally he'd just stay at home and enjoy the quiet time without his sometimes overly loud husband. "And this is what you've been dreading telling me?"

Blaine tilts his head back and forth in the way that tells Kurt that yes, this is what he's been dreading telling him. "I know you don't like the sport so I didn't think that you'd want to do it."

Raising his eyebrows, Kurt really looks at Blaine now, a searching gaze that has Blaine confused. "Honey, have you met me? I get to throw a party. A _themed _party. To show off how amazingly perfect your husband is to all of your friends, as if they doubt it. I am going to have an _awesome_ time."

* * *

As it turns out, it's not as awesome as he had expected. The morning of the Super Bowl finds him chopping vegetables, cheese, meat and nearly his finger at one point when Blaine comes up behind him and startles him. He thinks that he's bitten off more than he can chew as he calculates how much longer the pizza has to be in the oven, the chili needs to cook on the stove, the football shaped rice krispy treats and- "Don't overthink this, Kurt. Last year we had Subway and delivered pizza."

Kurt turns to Blaine, brandishing the knife around, although he's careful not to point it in Blaine's direction. He's frantic though, groaning as the oven beeps and he immediately moves out of Blaine's hold to go get the pizza out. "This party has to be _perfect_, Blaine! It's Super Bowl!"

That's all that he can say and he keeps up the frantic pace the entire game, making sure that he keeps all of the trays of food fully stocked. A few of the wives and girlfriends, and one boyfriend, comes over to help or to watch the game and Kurt is grateful but it doesn't ease the franticness. It's irrational. He knows that it's not like Blaine is going to divorce him after five years if he throws a less than perfect Super Bowl party but he wants this to be perfect for Blaine. He wants Blaine to have this. And he even manages to keep track of the game, having learned the rules from Blaine over the years.

Kurt hears 'Best Super Bowl party ever' and 'Dude, Kurt's food rocks' more times than he can count and he sinks gratefully into the bath that Blaine draws for him that evening. He leans forward so that Blaine can get in behind him, pulling Kurt's back against his chest as Kurt tries not to fall asleep, head lazing on Blaine's shoulder. "You are the most amazingly perfect husband ever," Blaine whispers, kissing Kurt's neck.

Although he has a new dislike of the Super Bowl (he's pretty sure that chili stain is not going to come out of the carpet after that touchdown and the celebrating that had followed) he's oddly grateful for it. This is the kind of thing that he'd pictured his life like. There's no way that he's considered a house-husband. He works more than Blaine does with his fashion designing. But he likes it. He likes throwing the parties. And he likes throwing the best parties even more.

* * *

_The Most Important One of All_

Kurt sits in the kitchen a few years later, just barely watching the game from his spot on the stool. He's chatting with a few of their friends. Most are new from when Kurt had first hosted the Super Bowl party but there are those that are the same. Kurt had been surprised to find that sometimes people just don't stay friends and even more surprised to find that he doesn't entirely mind.

It's a close game, he can see. The score is nearly even and there's only one quarter of the game left. Most of the food has been eaten and the rest has been pushed aside for nail biting and talk of tactics and whether their team is going to pull through.

The ringing of Kurt's phone interrupts everything and Kurt hurriedly grabs it as Blaine shoots him a glare, sticking his tongue out and smiling as Blaine sticks his own out in return. The voice on the phone is frantic and Kurt's heart races, his entire body trembling and he can barely keep from dropping the phone.

He races through the kitchen, ignoring his friends asking him what's going on and he shakes Blaine's shoulder, shaking again when Blaine ignores him. "Blaine!"

"What? Kurt, it's almost over!"

Kurt can't even bring himself to care about the way that Blaine snapped at him, shoving his phone in Blaine's direction even though there's nobody on the other end anymore. "We have to go."

"But, Kurt! It's the-"

"I know what it is!" Kurt yells, ignoring the way that everybody shushes him. There's no way that he's going to be shushed in this moment. "Blaine, she's in labor!"

Blaine's eyes widen, his entire body tensing as his eyes rake over Kurt's face, as if he's trying to figure out whether Kurt's telling the truth or not. The game is forgotten, though, as he stands up and Kurt sees that Blaine is shaking just as much. They barely say goodbye to their friends, racing to the hospital. Blaine drives as Kurt makes the important phone calls. Blaine doesn't turn the radio on, not caring who wins the game.

* * *

The sports recaps are on low on the television but neither Blaine nor Kurt are paying attention as they hold their newborn daughter in their arms. The decision to find a surrogate instead of adoption had been a hard one but they'd both wanted a baby like this. They have every intention of considering adoption again but this moment is one that they'll always cherish.

"She's so beautiful," Kurt whispers as Blaine runs his thumb across her tiny knuckles, her fingers wrapped around just one of his own.

They've been holding her nearly since they were given the okay, giving the surrogate mother a few moments alone with her as requested before being shown a room where they could spend time with their new daughter. The mother is a friend now and they all know that she'll be important in their daughter's life but right now they want to get to know their child.

Blaine nods, leaning forward to kiss her nose and smiling at the way that she scrunches up her face in response. "She is. And she has perfect timing, doesn't she? Made Papa miss the very last of the Super Bowl. The first time his team is playing in ages and they won and he missed it."

Kurt laughs because he knows that Blaine is, for the most part, joking. They hadn't even mentioned the Super Bowl until now, both knowing that the game paled in comparison to the birth of their daughter. "We really need to think of a name now," Kurt murmurs, adjusting her slowly in his arms as she starts moving around. Blaine opens his mouth and Kurt leans up to kiss him, shaking his head. "Nothing related to football."

"Da-rn," Blaine says and Kurt laughs, pulling her up to kiss her forehead, deciding that they had plenty of time to think about it. For now, he's cherishing the most important Sunday of his life.


End file.
